1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low profile stacking connectors for use with printed circuit boards, and particularly to connector arrangements which provide electrical interconnection between parallel, spaced-apart printed circuit boards.
2. A Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various connector arrangements have been provided for interconnecting parallel, spaced-apart printed circuit boards. These types of connectors have been referred to as "stacking connectors."
The earlier types of stacking connectors, located between two adjacent printed circuit boards, were comprised of two telescopically interfitting members, with one member mounted on each board. The arrangement, however, required considerable spacing between the printed circuit boards to accommodate the two connector members. As electronic components become miniaturized, a need arose for a low profile printed circuit board connector that allowed closer spacing between adjacent, parallel, spacedapart interconnected printed circuit boards.
One particular example of a low profile connector is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,923--Otsuki, et al. Disclosed therein is a low profile connector having a terminal which is elongated in a direction parallel to the printed circuit board and perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the male commoning element. The elongated terminal has a plurality of bends which must be formed at close tolerances to accurately define the contact opening of the female connector element which receives the male commoning member. If any of the bends are not accurately formed, contact pressure would be greatly affected. Also, this connector, elongated in a direction parallel to the printed circuit board mounting surface, consumes space on the printed circuit board which is becoming increasingly valuable as components are mounted in increasingly higher densities.
Further, while the connector described above is of a low profile design, even closer stacking of adjacent printed circuit boards is required in many applications.